


a thought

by em00003715413



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em00003715413/pseuds/em00003715413





	a thought

well，it just can not leave me alone.what will happen if the building still there，peter never escape？what gonna happen？maybe a dark peter？


End file.
